fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sand-Strikers (SuperNatural)
Summary The Sand-Strikers Are worm-like Creatures originating from the Syrian Desert. In 2013 a discovery of an underground tunnel network that leads to different chambers including one giant cavern is now known as their home, although the queen is dead, the Strikers without a leader are wandering around like flies. They are known to attack careless people who enter the desert. Their Discovery was when a few Arabian people entered the desert and a helicopter that was visiting Arabia overhead, saw the carnage and saw two out of the 7 people get dragged under the sand. One of the strikers that is not a leader, seems to have an unbelievable growth spurt making it reach a long size, known as The Mega-Striker. Appearance Common Strikers: Regular Sand-Strikers are Oddly Enlarged Worms, with Small multi-Sectional Limbs Similar to a Centipede’s and often used for crawling their way down tunnels and climbing walls, each striker has 4 eyes, and 2 pincers, the pincers are located at their heads often retracted until it’s ready to fight or feast, while retracted 3 smaller pincers take its place, at the end of their body lies a Tipped End Similar to a scythe. The Mega-Striker: Very similar to regular strikers, but the features that split it apart from regular strikers are it’s darker shade of their normal colour, spiked Limbs, 2 scythe-Like tips on its end, and instead of 2 pincers it has 3, when opening its mouth it is seen to have multiple rows of teeth inside, constantly rotating in different speeds used for drilling through the sand with ease, and its sheer size reaching a terrifying length of 312 meters. it was obliterated by the Terra-Leviathan, However an eggsack was left by it during its death and another but smaller sand-striker is active reaching at a length of 252 Meters. Documented Stats Alignment: True Neutral (All) Name: Sand-Strikers, The Mega-Striker, Sand-Worms, Titanic Centipede Age: Varies, Unknown (The Mega-Striker) Classification: Oversized Carnivorous Sand-Dwelling Worms, Colossal Sandstriker Subspecies. Gender: Varies, Female (1st Mega-Striker), Male (2nd Mega-Striker) Location: The Syrian Desert Status: Unknown (Multiple), Deceased (1st MegaStriker), Active (2nd Sand-Striker) Themes: Combat Stats Tier: 9-A (Common Strikers), 8-B to 8-A (Mega-Striker) Powers And Abilities: |-|Common Strikers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Adaptation (Can adapt to underwater survival immediately), Fire Manipulation (Uses Fire For Defence, Offence, an easier way to dig through the sand and dirt.), Regeneration (Low and High-Low), Resistance (Type 3, 4, 5, and 6), Night-Vision (How they were able to see through their dark caverns and tunnels), |-|1st & 2nd Mega Striker= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Adaptation (Adapts immediately to temperature or underwater), Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resistance (Types 1, 3, 4, 5), Microscopic-Vision (How it is able to see humans from below or other smaller creatures), Night-Vision (It has Photophores around its eye to help its vision to see in the dark), Fire Manipulation (Both Of The Mega-Strikers have this ability similar to the Smaller ones, but the Male has more the upper-hand in condensing or controlling the Flames) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Regular Sand-Strikers Are physically big enough to tear through a convenience Store, even once tore through a camper Van Just by the edge of the Desert) | City Block Level (The Mega Strikers size already foreshows how much devastation it could cause, the Male Striker Was able to demolish an entire city block with its sheer size), Potentially Multi-City Block Level Speed: Superhuman Travel And Attack Speed, Athletic Human Reaction Speed, Subsonic Combat Speed | Subsonic Travel, Attack, Combat Speed, Superhuman Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Just a single one Destroyed a Convenience Store easily | City Block Class, Potentially Multi City Block Class Durability: Small Building level+ (their durability is classed like this as they can take damage from slow or normal gunfire but don’t kill them immediately, though a rapid-fire or High-Calibre Weapon Fire can kill them quickly) | Multi-City Block Level+ (The Mega striker shows no sign of any flinching or pain of any Rapid Fire Weapons, some are even seen getting deflected, though it does take damage to Explosives or Very Powerful Magic. The way that the leviathan killed the sand-striker was blasting its energy-Beam vertically down the monsters body) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended Melee Range (The pincers Of each Striker, reach at-least 3 1/2 feet | Several Meters (The Sheer size of the Mega-Striker’s pincers reach nearly 22 meters) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Animalistic (Each Striker has the intelligence and Survival instincts similar to that of a Wolf) | Below Average (The Female Mega-Striker) Weakness: Rapid-Fire/High Calibre Weaponry, Common Explosives, Superior Creatures | Colossal-Sized Creatures, Powerful Energy or Magic Attacks, Explosives more powerful than an X-40 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SuperNatural Category:Animals Category:True Neutral Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortal Characters